Chapter 032: Houin
Houin ( 方印 Hōin ) is the 32nd chapter of the Kekkaishi Manga written and illustrated by Yellow Tanabe Summary Yoshimori comes home from school, nothing that the air in the house has become thin. He blames this on Masamori, who invites him to have some tea. Masamori mentions that their grandfather has been complaining about Yoshimori's behavior, such as removing Madarao's collar. He abruptly comments on how pretty Tokine has become, and asks if Yoshimori still likes her, which startles Yoshimori. Masamori says that Yoshimori is only relying on power when he fights, and needs to think more before he acts. He adds that Ayakashi have the advantage, since they know everything about Kekkaishi, but in turn, Kekkaishi know very little about them. Masamori points out how much time that Yoshimori wasted against Sasorigama, and says that if he himself were an enemy, he could conquer Karasumori in one night. Masamori goes on to say that Yoshimori isn't very skilled at Kekkaijutsu, and demonstrates by holding up a cup of tea, placing a Kekkai around it, and then dropping the cup. The cup falls through the Kekkai, but the tea remains trapped in the Kekkai. Then he slices off a corner of the Kekkai, allowing the tea to pour back into the cup. Masamori says that Tokine is far ahead of Yoshimori in terms of her usage, which angers Shigemori. Yoshimori says that doesn't matter, so long as no one gets hurt. Masamori says he's kind, but still just a kid. He insists that Yoshimori must think logically, since emotional thinking won't hold up in many situations. He stresses that as the Legitimate Successor, not just the neighborhood, but the city and all the lives in it, are Yoshimori's responsibility. Afterward, Yoshimori angrily goes to his room and stares at his hand, which bears the Houin. At the same time, Masamori stares at his own hand, which is bare. Toshimori invites Masamori to play a game of Shogi with him. Shigemori has the same idea, but Toshimori says he has to wait his turn, which angers Shigemori. That night, Shuji Sumimura makes an extravagant dinner to celebrate Masamori's "sudden" visit. Masamori points out that he e-mailed his father days ago, and Shuji admits he hasn't used the computer in a while. Masamori advises him to get a cell phone. Shigemori is overwhelmed by the technology talk, and shouts at Masamori to use Shikigami instead. Yoshimori only cares that the table is smaller with Masamori there, and asks if he can sit on Shuji's side, but Shigemori insists that brothers should sit together. As he prepares for his Kekkaishi duties that night, Yoshimori again notices his Houin and wonders if it really has any meaning. Madarao notices that Yoshimori is in a bad mood, and says he understands why. Along the way, they are joined by Tokine and Hakubi. Tokine asks if Masamori is coming as well, which angers Yoshimori, so he runs ahead. Madarao admits to Yoshimori that he doesn't like Masamori, either. Yoshimori senses something and hurries to Karasumori, but reaches the courtyard without finding anything. Madarao insists the scent is coming from there. Just then, a tree rapidly sprouts from the ground, nearly hitting Yoshimori. Soon an entire forest rises up, filling the courtyard. Masamori watches from above on a Kekkai, and wonders what Yoshimori will do. Characters (in order of appearance) *Yoshimori Sumimura *Tokine Yukimura *Masamori Sumimura *Toshimori Sumimura *Shigemori Sumimura *Shuji Sumimura *Madarao *Hakubi *Botanical Ayakashi Navigation Category:Manga Chapters